Stranded with HIM
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena and Darien get stuck together on a flight. Then, when the flight engines's stop. The plane crashes. What happens when Serena and Darien get stuck on an island...R/R. Please Review
1. Crash and Swim

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena Tsukino a beautiful 17 year old walked into an airport. She put her bags down and looked at her ticket once more. "Gate B27" She spoke softly. She picked up her bags and strolled to security. She walked through the security gates and saw her flight ahead. She walked up to a seat and sat down. She noticed a man sitting next to her who was engulfed in a news paper and decided to greet him. "Hi I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena extended her hand in a greeting. The man lowered his news paper and took off the sunglasses he wore. The man looked at Serena with a smirk. He took her hand before she noticed who she was talking to. "Hey Meatball Head! I didn't know you were going on this flight!" Darien Shields, Serena's mortal enemy. Serena pulled her hand away and jumped back and screamed, "This can NOT BE HAPPENING!!!" "Awwww... I thought you'd be happy to see me!" He pretended to look hurt. "What are you doing here? I didn't know this flight was letting dogs on." She said insultingly. "Ouch. That one got me right here Meatball Head." Darien said as he patted where his heart SHOULD be. "Well at least I know I'm not sitting next to a slobbering dog."She said sitting down again. "At least I'm not sitting next to a stuck up snob." Darien said as he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes.  
  
~On the plane~  
  
Serena sat in the 1st class seat of the plane. She was leaning back daydreaming when she spotted a raven haired man out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Darien standing there checking his ticket over and over. Finally he sighed and sat down next to her. She looked over to him hitting his head against the chair and repeating, "WHY!?!?" She picked up her carry on bag and started searching through it. "Darn!" She said aloud. "What?" Darien asked looking over to her. "I forgot a chew toy!"She smiled and put her bag down while Darien looked at her with a 'what's your problem' face.  
  
Serena herd the engines start up and then the pilot making announcements over the loud speaker. She leaned back once again and looked out the window. She turned to Darien who was reading a magazine and said, "So... why are you going to South America?" Darien closed his magazine and looked to Serena. "I'm staying in South America for two weeks and I'm going to share a cabin with someone. I'm going there to get training for being a doctor." Darien informed her. "YOU want to be a doctor?!?!" Serena said wide-eyed. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"Darien asked. "No. Well. Kinda."Serena said scratching her head. "Why don't you want to be a Doctor?" Darien asked tucking away his magazine. "Well. I know I'm going to sound like a wimp but... I don't like to see people in pain. Or know that there life was in MY hands. I mean would YOU feel safe if your life was in my hands?" Serena said looking into Darien midnight blue eyes. "Yes. I would."Darien said. "What?!"Serena exclaimed. "'Cause God KNOWS you would have a back up Doctor!" Darien said laughing. "Yeah. Yeah I guess your right." Serena said softly. Darien noticed that she was in some kind of dream world and decided to say something. "So uhh... What do you want to be?" He asked. "I really don't know. Who would want me as an employee?" Before Darien could say anything the plane mildly started to shake. Serena looked out the window to see they were going almost strait up. She braced her self against her seat and started to breath hard.  
  
Darien looked over to her and said, "you've never been on a plane have you?" Serena gulped and shook her head fiercely from side to side. "Don't worry! We're just getting in the air. Nothing is going to happen!" He said assuringly. 'Did I hear right?' Serena thought. 'Is Darien trying to comfort me?'  
  
~ Later On The Plane ~  
  
Serena awoke to here a stewardess talking to the pilot. The stewardess came out and explained that a storm was forming over Cuba and they would have to go around it. She turned to Darien, who was enjoying a book titled 'The Wonders Of Physics by Robert Chronicles'. "What's going on Darien?" She asked. Darien placed a book mark on page 87 and looked to Serena. "Don't worry just a little weather problem! We'll be just fine!!!"Darien assured her once again. Serena then slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Serena was shaken vigorously awake. The plane was falling and Darien, for the first time that she'd ever seen, looked worried. "What's going on Darien?" Serena said now scared. "Two of the engines shut off!" Darien said tightly holding her hand. He had an un-inflated raft in his hand and tightened his seat belt. Suddenly the plane hit the water with incredible force and the quickly were sinking under water.  
  
Serena tugged at her seat belt but it wouldn't come off! There head were almost under water and Serena and Darien took a breath. Finally the belt came of and Darien pulled Serena to the surface by inflating the raft. Serena looked to Darien who was pulling her into the raft. "Don't worry, huh? Maybe I skipped it. But I don't remember anything on the flight plan about STOPPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ATLANTIC OCEAN FOR A SWIM!!!" She screamed as she got into the boat. Darien lifted him self in and collapsed. He looked up to her and yelled, "WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WERE GONNA CRASH?!?!" Slowly tears were filling Serena's eyes. "I'll never see my friends or family again." Serena whispered silently crying. "I wish I had your problem." Darien thought not knowing he had said it aloud. "What do you mean?" Serena asked turning to Darien. "I don't have any family. I'm an orphan. I don't have any friends either." Darien turned his head and laid down. "Its going to be a long night." Darien spoke without noticing Serena was already asleep. "A long night." He said just before he drifted to sleep himself.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
You have NO IDEA how long this has been in my head! So I just finally put it down on paper. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You'll get a faster chapter that way!!! eternal sailor moon 


	2. Working Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Darien stirred as he felt cold water wash around him. He pushed him self up and looked around. He saw the raft de-flated next to him. He looked around to see that he was the only one there. "Serena?" He called getting up. "SERENA!?!?" He spun around in a panic and then started running around.  
  
Serena came back to the beach with an two arms full of fire wood. She raised an eyebrow while she saw Darien run around like a mad man shouting her name. "I knew all that seawater would make him go crazy." She said while she sighed.  
  
Darien turned to see Serena standing there with her arms full of wood. She had torn clothes on and the hair that usually fell from the "meatballs" on her head were wrapped to a tight bun on each side of her head.  
  
Serena walked up to Darien and placed the firewood on the sand. "Well would you look what the tide washed in?" She stared at Darien. "Where were you? What were you doing?" Darien questioned. "What do you think stupid? I was exploring this little island and gathering fire wood! We have to start a fire if we want anyone to find us." Serena said looking at the sky.  
  
Darien arranged the fire wood and put rocks around the wood. He grabbed to sticks and started rubbing them together. Serena, who had been looking for food, looked at Darien with a peculiar eye. "Darien, what are you doing?" She asked. Darien kept rubbing the sticks together. "Of all people I think you'd know I was making a fire." Darien stated. "Yeah, but, that's not what I had in mind." Serena said grabbing a plastic ziplock bag from her pocket. She pulled out a lighter and handed it to Darien. "Where'd you get a lighter?" Darien asked. "My Mother and Father worry a lot." Serena said as Darien lit the lighter. "Well I guess this time there worrying paid off!" Darien said as the fire started burning. Serena squealed with joy as smoke rose in the air. "We might actually make it off the island alive!" Serena yelled while putting another stick on the good burning fire.  
  
Serena's stomach growled with hunger. "Uh oh." She whined. She started climbing up tree's like a modern day Tarzan. Suddenly she fell out of the tree and whimpered. "ooowwww. That hurt." She felt something hit her head and looked to the sky to see that Darien was blocking her view. "I found some bananas Meatball Head." Darien said showing Serena the batch of fruit. "Good job. We only need about 100 more of those and we're set!" She said sarcastically. She noticed the darkening sky. It was nearing sunset. She ran to the beach and dragged the raft and dragged it to a low tree branch then ran back to Darien.  
  
"Darien, come on we need to go make a shelter!" Serena said running off again. Darien followed her and was supprised at what he saw. Two low branches that were fairly long and close together were covered in the raft and a few large leafs. "Well, I guess my assistance is not needed here." He said walking away. "Hold on mister!" Serena argued. Darien turned around. "I still need you to help me get walls up!" Serena said pulling on a vine. She kept tugging on the vine trying to get it loose. At one point she had both feet on the tree it was hanging from and it still wouldn't let up. Darien decided to have mercy on the girl and went over to help her. He had barely tugged and the vine had come loose...With Serena still on it. "Have a nice fall Meatball head?" Darien asked as he lended a hand to help her up. Serena kicked Darien in the chest and got up rubbing her head while saying. "I can get up myself pig."  
  
Serena and Darien sat eating the bananas he had found when Darien stopped. "We have to explore the island tomorrow. We need to look for fresh water." He said. "Explain the word 'We'." Serena said throwing another banana peel on the floor. "You and me. Go look it up!" He said leaning back against his leaf pillow. "In WHAT?" Serena asked. "You seem to forget we're in the middle of no where with only the clothes on are back." She informed him while leaning back on her on made-of-leaf pillow. As soon as her head hit the not - so - incredibly - comfortable - pillow she fell to sleep. Darien looked over to her. Slowly he whispered, "we have each other." Then without her knowing he kissed her on the forehead. Then he fell into a deep sleep to await tomorrow's adventures.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ So... Uhh Was this as good as the last chapter? *AUTHOR SHAKES HEAD 'NO'* Well please review anyways! eternal sailor moon 


	3. YOUR IT!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Darien got up once again to see that Serena was already gone. As he crawled out from under the shelter he repeated, "How is it that she can't get to school on time but she can wake up before I do?!"  
  
He looked up to see Serena with one end of a vine tied around her waist and the other to a tree. "Serena WHAT are you doing?" Darien shouted up to her. Serena jumped at the sound of his voice and fell. As she slowly spun around on the vine she told Darien what she was doing. "I WAS getting food. Now I'm HANGING around!" Then she grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself up. She started climbing higher and finally reached a bunch of banana's. While holding on to a tree branch she pulled it off the tree.  
  
Darien, who couldn't see much of Serena now, saw a banana bunch falling towards him and jumped out of the way. "What are you trying to do kill me?" Darien called to Serena. When Serena didn't say anything he decided to 'thank' her. "Thanks for the answer I appreciate it!"He called. "You want an answer? FINE!" She then threw down another banana bunch. She slowly climbed down and then picked up the two banana bunches and brought them back to the camp.  
  
As Serena put the banana bunches down she herd something in the distance. Darien came walking up saying, "You've got to stop running off like that Meatball head!" Quickly she turned around and whispered. "SHHHH I here something!" She slowly made her way to a rock and started to climb it. She made it to the top and Darien got curios. He walked over to the gaping Serena and looked over the rock. IT WAS FRESH WATER!!! "At least we have one problem solved!"Serena shouted. Serena grabbed a near bye coconut and cracked it on the rock. She took the biggest half and filled it with the water. She tasted the water and handed it to Darien. "That is the best water I've ever had!!!!!" She exclaimed. "It is good." He agreed. They walked back to camp and had some banana's for lunch.  
  
Darien looked to Serena and said, "So... Why were you going to South America anyways?" He asked. She finished off her banana and put it down. "To prove someone wrong." She stated getting up. "Really? Who?"he asked now interested. "You." She told him. "Oh." He said sorry he had caused this girl trouble. "And my family, friends. Anyone who said I couldn't do it! But it seems, once again I screwed up and someone's gonna have to help me out of a jam... Again." She sat down on a rock and put her head in her hands. "I'm probably not making sense." She got up and jumped onto a tree branch. She made her way to the top of the tree with Darien hot on her tail. She reached the top and looked out at the ocean that seemed to me so small. But was really miles and miles. She heaved a sigh and talked to Darien knowing he was behind her. "We're not going to get off this island are we?" She asked wiping her tears away. "I wouldn't say that." He said getting closer to her. She turned to him with her eyes about to burst with tears. "Then what would you say?" She asked him. "That if we believe, anything can happen."He said looking at the shimmering water below. Serena noticed a vine below her that, if she grabbed on to it, would take her off the tree really FAST!. "Hey Darien?" She turned and looked in his eyes. "Yes, Serena?" He said looking back. "YOUR 'IT'!!!" She screamed and then grabbed the vine. She swung down as Darien followed in her footsteps. He chased her on sand and finally tackled her. "Your faster then you look!" Darien told her as he breathed hard. "Your not so slow your self!" Serena was laughing and laughing. She hadn't noticed how long it took for him to catch her.  
  
They walked back to there little shelter still laughing. The sun shone on Serena's hair and made it glimmer. They made it back to the shelter and Serena immediately fell asleep. This amused Darien since she seemed wide awake when they were walking. He laughed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ uhh... did anyone like this chapter??? Please Review!!! Well if you want another chapter at least! eternal sailor moon 


	4. There still out there!

Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Darien woke up to see Serena still sleeping. "OH good. I was starting to get creeped out!" He got up and walked to the fresh water hole.  
  
~Back In Tokyo~  
  
"The Tokyo airline flight has indeed crashed. It was discovered that engine problems caused the damage. We feel for everyone's loss. In other news..."The news man told.  
  
The girls sat watching the television holding hands. "But Serena's not dead. Her presence is still here!"Raye shouted. "And we all KNOW that there is no way Serena would let Darien die."Mina explained. The girls all rushed to the rescue crew.  
  
"You've got to believe us! There still out there! Please you have to get them!" Lita told the head of the rescue crew. "I'm telling you! There is no evidence that anyone survived that crash!" The man turned and walked away. "Now what do we do?" Mina said slunking to the ground. "We keep trying!" Amy said. Mina got up and they chased after the man.  
  
~ On the island ~  
  
Serena got up and new exactly where Darien was. She slowly crawled towards the water hole and JUMPED ON HIM! Darien was so surprised that he screamed! As soon as he realized who was on him he turn grabbed Serena and pulled her down. "Why you little trouble maker!" Darien shouted. Serena, who was laying on the ground, was STILL laughing. She had previously had her eyes closed while laughing. She stopped laughing as hard as she was, and opened her eyes. Darien was right above her with one of the funniest looks she had ever seen! It had an angry twist to it, too! She completely stopped laughing and breathed, "uh oh." She jumped up and started running. "You can try Darien, but you'll never catch me!"Serena shouted back. "That's what you think!"Darien then jumped on her and took her down! They were both laughing hard and Darien looked at there position. "Well umm *cough* *cough* We better go get more food." He got up and Serena scrunched her lips together in a pout. "OH your no fun!" She then went the opposite way.  
  
Darien was walking to the shelter muttering something when he herd Serena scream. He ran towards her. He found her standing and pointing at something while breathing hard. Sobs choking her throat. There lie the dead pilot of the plane. Completely white, he still had his uniform on. Darien covered Serena's eyes and walked her away. She was still crying and shaking back at the camp. He finally got tired of it and grabbed Serena's shoulders and shook her. "Serena snap out of it. Your fine!" She looked in his eyes an stopped shaking. Instead she fainted....  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ See that wasn't much of a cliff hanger!!! Did you like this chapter? I am working hard to get you these everyday. Please Review. Or you could e-mail me at: eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
Hoping you review, eternal sailor moon 


	5. The Deadly Starfish Vine

Disclaimer: IDOSM (I don't own Sailor moon)  
  
Stranded With HIM  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. "Serena! Your finally awake!" Darien exclaimed. Serena lifted herself up. She put her legs under her and tried to stand up. "Well I better go get some-" Serena couldn't finish that sentence...She had collapsed. Before Serena hit the ground Darien caught her. "Serena?" Darien said as he shook her. Serena's eyes fluttered open again. "You DO know why your fainting don't you?" Darien asked. "I saw a dead man Darien!Duh!"Serena said meekly. "Partly, maybe. But you haven't had any protein for days!" Darien told her as she sat up. "What does that have to do with anything?"Serena asked. "Your bones are getting weaker." He explained. "Yeah... Well... What are we gonna do about it?"Serena said lying back on her leaf pillow. "WE are not going to do anything. I will go get some fish!" Darien stated heroically. "I'd like to see this."Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
As Darien walked near a place that had rocks and a deep ocean below, Serena slowly made her way into the beach jungle.  
  
Serena searched the ground for a sharp rock. It was barley 2 minutes before she found one. She took it in her hand and then began searching for a fairly long stick.  
  
"Come here you little-" Darien reached once again for a fish. "If Serena didn't need this I swear-" The fish swam away as he reached in. "Lousy fish." He sat on a rock and blew out loudly. "Well... I still have to get a fish." He said standing up once more. Suddenly something flew by his head and landed in the water. "Or not." He said looking up to Serena. She jumped down to him. "Herd you were having a little trouble catching a fish!" She said with western accent. "Its not like you caught anyth-" Darien stopped speaking as Serena pulled the jungle made spear. She slowly pulled a fish off.  
  
Serena jumped back up to Darien and handed him the spear and fish. "Try this. Your luck may change!" Than she started on her way back to the camp.  
  
Serena had just left view of Darien when she felt something dig into her foot. She looked down and a pink plant was deep into her foot. She was deeply pained by it but, she bravely and possibly wrongly, held back the urge to scream. She yanked the plant out of her foot and limped back to camp.  
  
Darien was having much more luck with the fish's after Serena had given him the spear. He had caught 3 more fish and decided to stop. As he returned he saw Serena adding more fire wood to the lowering fire. He was about to greet her when he saw her limp to the shelter.  
  
He ran straight over to Serena dropped the fish and asked her, "Serena are you hurt?" Serena turned her head and smiled. She showed him her foot and he looked carefully at it. "I stepped on a plant is all." She explained. But Darien didn't look to relieved after receiving this message. "What did the plant look like, Serena?" Darien asked. "It was really pink and was in the shape of a star-" Serena was cut off when Darien slowly and deeply said, "The starfish vine!" "Oh silly! It wasn't a vine it was a plant!"(AN Just to let everyone know. As far as the 'starfish vine' existing. You could find a dodo bird easyier) Serena told him. "No Serena that's the name of the plant. How long ago did you get hurt?" Darien asked. "About a half an hour ago. Why?" Serena asked. "Oh no!" Darien quickly picked Serena up and brought her to the ocean shore. "Soak your foot in the sea water, Serena!" Then Darien ran off and came back with strange looking leaves. (AN. I'm making all of this up! IF I wanted too I'd put a dinosaur on this!) "Darien what are the leaves for?" Serena asked suddenly feeling a little dizzy. He pulled Serena deeper into the salty water then draped the leaves over her wounded foot and covered it in sand. "Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked. "The starfish vine is poisonous," Darien explained. "Its deadly too."Darien said putting pressure on the foot. "OOOOOOWWWW" Serena exclaimed. "Good! You'll be alright."Darien said sitting back. "So... How many fish did you catch?" Serena asked. "Enough." Darien stated plainly. "Stubborn!" Serena said sticking her tongue out. "Indolent." Darien shot back. "What?"Serena asked confused. "It means lazy." Darien explained. "Oh." Serena said satisfied. "Hey wait a second!" Serena realized Darien had insulted her. She herd muffled laughs coming from Darien. "If my foot wasn't stuck in this con pickin' mush I'd-" Serena was drown out by no longer muffled laughs from Darien. "You know, I've never really seen you laugh." Serena said softly. "But you should more often." Serena said tracing her finger in the sand. Darien moved closer to her. "Really?" Darien asked. Serena moved closer to him. There lips were almost touching. "Really." Both of the leaned in for a kiss but Darien realized they might spend the rest of there lives with each other on this island. Could he really commit to a relationship? Even if he loved her? Darien coughed. "Well um.. We...er... better get your foot out now." He said moving towards her foot. Serena heaved a sigh and laid back. Softly so only she could here she said, "some how Darien. I'll win your heart." She then promptly fell asleep...  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
ARRGGGHHH! !$!$!#~#!#^^&^$@~@$*&&&(*&^*&$%$!~@!&%^(^)%$$#!@!~~ NO ONE REVIEWED THE NEW CHAPTER ON HITTING UNEXPECTED NOTES! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I sure HOPE someone reviews this chapter! ::Hint:: ::Hint:: eternal sailor moon 


	6. Dance To The Music

Disclaimer: DOSM (Don't own Sailor moon)  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena awoke with a pounding head ache. She lifted her self up and looked to Darien who was cooking the fish on a wet leaf. "Do you have a head ache?" Darien asked not taking his eyes off the fire. "You could call it that. I personally would call it a hammer pounding inside my head." She sat down next to him and smelled the fire. "MMMM... Smells good!" Serena told him. Darien slightly smiled (AN *falls down* aaaahhhhh...) and took the leaf away from the fire. Darien slid the fish over to Serena and she reached for one. "Be careful there-" But it was too late. Serena had thrown the fish into her mouth and was now running around screaming. "hot." Darien sighed. He decided to go work on the project he started.  
  
Serena, after her tounge cooled down, walked over to Darien and watched him. "Whatcha doin'?" Serena asked. "I'm making a radio." Darien told her. "Out of coconut shells, banana peels and vines?" Serena questioned. "Yes." Darien told her as he tightened something. "OHHHH... Well. I'm going to go get some banana's, you stay here and make use of your brain while you still can!" Serena patted him on the shoulder and scurried off.  
  
~*~Three hour later~*~  
  
Serena came out of the jungle with a banana in her mouth and a bunch of them in her arms. "Hey Darien you wouldn't believe how-" Serena was cut short when she herd a waltz coming from coconut shells. She dropped the banana's that had previosly been in her hand and she ran to Darien. "What did you do?!" She screamed. "I converted the coconut-" The rest Serena didn't here. She was too busy listening to the song. She sat there amagining what it would be like to be dancing with Darien. She sighed and Darien noticed that she wasn't listening. "Serena do you like to dance?"Darien asked the girl who was swaying back and forth. Serena blushed and shook her head from side to side. "No. I don't know how!" She laughed, even though this comment wasn't really humorus. "Would you like me to teach you?" Darien genorously asked. "Yes. Yes I'd like that." Serena smiled. They got up and Darien started to instruct.  
  
~ Fifteen minutes later ~  
  
"One two three. One two three. You've got it Serena!" Darien told the girl. They stepped away from eachother. "Your a wonderful instructer." Serena said. "Your a great student." Serena deeply blushed and walked away. "I wish I could dance with you more often." Darien spoke in a whisper.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ *Dodges tomamto* Come on it wasn't THAT bad! *dodges more tomatoes* Was it. * Dodges watermelon* I guess it was. Please review. Or you can e-mail me. I have two e-mails that I check everyday. One is countrymoonstar@yahoo.com and the other is eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
Love ya! eternal sailor moon 


	7. Rain, Rain, Go Away. Come again when we'...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon!  
  
Authors Notes: OH MY GOD!!!! I have 43 reviews!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena sat eating banana's. It was just another normal day. Well, for being stranded on an island at least. Darien was still sleeping. Serena could tell it was getting around 11am and decided to try and wake Darien up. "Darien. Wake up." Serena said quietly. "Just a few more minuts Serena."Darien turned over on his stomack. "I'll eat all of the banana's!" Serena threatened. "Like you wont anyways?" Darien muttered. Serena, her mouth agape, kicked Darien in the back a couple of times. "I'M UP!!!" Darien screamed. "How DO you wake up in the morning?" Serena said peeling her banana. "Its a modern convience called an alarm clock." Darien said yawning. Serena cocked an eye brow and laughed. "No wonder you always order a triple expresso at The Crown Arcade!" Serena chuckled. "Hey Darien name as many things good things that you can about being on this island... They have to be positive." Serena said looking to him. "Well, I don't have to worry about girls flocking over me like buzards to a dead animal.-" Serena laughed. "I'm sorry go on!" She told him. "and being with you." Darien stated sweetly. "What about you Serena?" Darien asked. "Well no school work. No screaming Raye. No tripping on hard pavement. But my top number one is getting to know you better." Serena smiled at Darien.  
  
Darien looked out at the ocean and looked at the heavy clouds forming. "We're going to need to sleep somewhere more secure than a tent tonight Serena." Darien said turning around. "Why?" Serena asked. "It looks like a storm is coming. But it could get worse." Darien said now looking around the rather large island. "Those rocks might do." He said walking towards rocks that formed a cave. Serena shrugged her shoulders and followed him.  
  
Darien poked his head into a small yet cozy looking cave. "It will work." He thought aloud. He took his head out and turned to Serena. "We need to get are food in. Lets go!" They then ran back and forth storing there food in the cave.  
  
When they were done Serena looked out on the sunsetting and the clouds becoming darker. Darien called to her and the crawled inside the cave.  
  
"It-s-s-s sooo c-c-cold." Serena shivered. Darien pulled her close to him and she wasn't shivering any more. Actually she was sleeping. Darien smiled. He noticed out side rain started to fall. He saw there fire blow out. He then noticed that if he didn't get some wood they wouldn't be able to start a fire for days. So slowly he laid Serena's head down and crawled out of the cave.  
  
Serena shivered as she awoke. Her source of heat was gone. She could here the wind whistle as the rain poured. She then noticed Darien was no longer in the cave. "Darien?!" She jumped out of the cave into the pouring rain and started searching the island.  
  
After searching for nearly an hour there was still no sign of Darien. Waves splashed agianst the island as the wind and rain gave no mercy. She whimpered and looked back and forth for the 10th time. Her eyes shot wide open as she caught a glimpse of a hand. "No!" she whispered as she ran to it. Under a tree that was oviosly crushing him, laid Darien unconsios. Serena cried as she tirelessly lifted the tree. "How am I going to get him back to the cave?" Serena asked herself. A lightning bult flashed in the sky and she jumped. She looked down at Darien. She gave a determained look and reached to pick him up.  
  
Finally after realizing she would not be able to carry him. She grabbed him from his under arms and dragged him to the cave.  
  
Once reaching the cave, Serena did all she could to get him comfortable. But out of exoution she fell into a deep sleep...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
I could have gone on but I didn't want to. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. I'm almost positive. Once again I have two e-mails. countrymoonstar@yahoo.com and eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com Please Review!!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	8. We're saved!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena felt someone squirm behind her. She smiled and sat up. "Looks like you feel better this morning!" She said looking at Darien. "What happened to you out there?" She asked. Darien attempted to sit up but failed. "Lay DOWN!" Serena commanded. Scared, he did so. "I was trying to get fire wood *cough* and the wind blew really hard and the tree fell onto me. *cough* Which brings me to my question. How did you get me out from under there?"Darien asked. "I-I I guess it just wasn't that heavy!" Serena said realizing what she had done the night before. "Not that heavy? HAH. That tree was at least 200 pounds. What did you do find a crane to lift it off?"Darien laughed. "NO! I picked it up and pushed it off."Serena explained. Darien's eyes went wide as he realized that was the only way she could have got it off. "It was really windy, I don't doubt it blew over." Serena said picking up a banana.  
  
Darien sat up and hunched his back. "Y-Y you risked your life for...Mine?" Darien asked puzzled. Serena stopped peeling her banana as she thought about his comment. "Yeah, guess I did. I never thought of it that way!"Serena smiled. "But... You shouldn't be to surprised. I'd risk my neck for all of my,"Serena looked to him. "Friends." She finished. "You consider me one of your friends?" Darien asked. "Well...Y-Yeah of course." Serena took her first bite of a banana.  
  
Darien was touched by how Serena considered him a friend EVEN after he teased her non-stop. "Besides," She continued. "We need eachother while we're on this island." She smiled and laid back.  
  
As they were lying there, even though the storm was over, Serena herd a noise. Being curios she crawled outside and looked to the sky. A helicopter was flying over head. "Darien!!!!" She screamed. "DARIEN!!" He ran to her side and looked to the sky. "There going to save us, there going to save us!!!!!" She danced around.  
  
The helicopter started to come down and it landed on the beach. Serena and Darien ran to it screaming "We're saved!" They reached the helicopter and Mina, Amy, Lita, Andrew, and Raye jumped out. "Your alive!!!" Everyone screamed. All of them ('cept Darien) embraced in a hug. "Darien come on lets get on the helicopter!" Serena screamed. "Actually Serena, there a slight problem..."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
I only did this cause I didn't know what the people wanted. Should the helicopter be out of gas? Or should it only be able to hold one more person? You tell me in your reviews!  
  
writing by moon light and day light,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	9. A little problem...

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
"We can only fit one more person in with us. We're already over flowing." Mina explained. "What? So-so you mean only me or Darien can go? But thats not fair!" Serena complained on the virge of tears. "It-it gets worse." Lita stuttered. "There's a good chance that we wont find this island again." Serena's eyes were full of tears. "No!NO!"Serena screamed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Serena you go." Darien stated. "You have more of a life than I do. I wont be missed." Serena rose from the ground. Her tear stained eyes looked at Darien. "Of course you'll be missed. I'll miss you. So I'm not going." Serena crossed her arms across her chest and sat down. "But Serena-" Raye argued. Serena just stuck her nose into the air. There was no changing her decision. She had made up her mind.  
  
Mina, who wouldn't be able to live without her friend, ran to Serena and hugged her. "I wont leave you again!!!" Serena, shocked at her friends sudden show of affection, hugged her back. Raye winced. What would her life be like if they couldn't find Serena again? Emty? A void? Cold? Dark? Lonley? She couldn't take that chance and ran to her friend. "I'm not going either." She said stubbornly. Lita ran up to Serena and sat next to her. "Me either." Amy smiled and sat next Serena. "Bring us back a bigger helicopter Andy."  
  
The sun was setting as Serena showed everyone around their homey little island. "You've been eating banana's all this time???" Mina asked. "Where's the ice cream???" She whined. Serena laughed.  
  
Andrew came up from behind them and spoke, "I've decided to stay," he started. "OH GOOD!" Mina shouted. "For tonight. Then I'll go back tomorrow morning." Mina sighed and kept walking.  
  
~ On the other side of the island ~  
  
A piece of the air craft that had left Serena and Darien stranded washed closer to the shore. It finally reached the beach and the waves knocked it fiercly against the helicopter. If a human were standing next to the helicopter, it would look in perfect shape. Yet if a human crawled under it, they would see that the fuel tank had been smashed and was now slowly, but steadily, draining. By morning, the fuel would be almost compleatly gone...  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
The islanders awoke to choice words being screamed by, a not so pleasent at the moment, Andrew. "You piece of junk start!!! There's NO WAY that we're out of fuel. There's no POSSIBLE way!"Andrew was almost in tears he was so frustrated.  
  
Serena, who had made her way to the helicopter, looked underneath the flying machine. She looked down there at just the right time to see the last drop of fuel fall. "Andrew, the fuel tank is busted and the fuel leaked out. Kicking it WONT HELP!" Serena screamed. "Shut up you dumb blonde!" He yelled in a fit of random rage. "If your so SMART fix it your self!" He said slamming the passenger side door shut. "I CAN'T! Your just gonna have to be stuck here with us. Your stranded here too! So get over it and stop acting childish." Serena screamed. It was a sudden flash of the maturity no one knew she had. But if Andrew kept acting the way he was. They would see more of it soon...  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ *Yawn* I'm tired. You like the story? DId you like this chapter??? Did you like how I figured out what the bad news was gonna be? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com or countrymoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Or just drop a review!  
  
writing by moon light and day light, eternal sailor moon 


	10. Madness/ A little bit of humor!

Disclaimer: IDOSM Stranded with HIM Serena was quickly walking away. She found herself on a slight hill that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, as she soon realized. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden on my friends." She thought aloud. She then fell to her knees and cried. ~ Darien and the girls ~ "I wonder where Serena is." Darien said turning his head to look around. "My bet is that she's looking for food." Said Raye, intrigued by a small bug that was moving along the sand. "I don't know. We have plenty of food." Darien said eyeing the bananas. He heard a soft cry in the distance. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back soon." He then dashed off before anyone could object. ~ Overlooking the ocean ~ Darien came upon thick trees that blocked his way to the cry. He squeezed by and found Serena, her eyes filled with tears. "What the matter, Serena? Why are you crying?" Asked Darien. "Why didn't you just go? Then everyone wouldn't be mad at me." Serena sulked. "No one's mad at you. Besides, there's no way I could have left without you." Darien comforted. "Andrew's mad at me. He called me a dumb blonde and basically said that it's my fault we're all stuck here." She cried. "Andrew said that?" Darien asked, now beginning to get angry. "At least I'm not scared of him. Everyone knows that Andrew wouldn't hurt a fly!" Serena laughed. ~ With Andrew ~ Andrew was swatting around his face. "STUPID FLY!!!!" he then grabbed it and squashed it with an evil laugh. ~ Back with Serena and Darien ~ "But he shouldn't have said that. It's no one's fault we're stuck here." Darien told Serena. "Lets just drop the subject. The girls aren't gonna last against nature very long without us." Serena said. She jumped to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes and began to walk towards 'camp'. ~ With the girls ~ (Serena and Darien aren't back yet) "AHHHH!!!! KILLER MOSQUITO!!!!" Everyone screamed. ~ The walk with Serena and Darien ~ "So what are we going to do with the girls? Where should we have them sleep?" Darien asked. "Some can sleep in the helicopter, and some can sleep in that cave." Serena said. They reached camp and saw the girls running in circles to get away from a HUGE bug. Serena picked up a rock and threw it at the mosquito. DIRECT HIT!!! The mosquito fell to the ground. "THANK YOU SERENA!!" Lita laughed. "Oh no." Serena grimaced. "What?" Darien asked. Serena swallowed hard. "Here comes Andrew." ~ To Be Continued ~ BE GLAD!!! BE VERY GLAD!!! I got this to you REALLY FAST!!!! Thank you to Shadow Angel (my editor) for helping me with grammar and stuff. Writing by moon light and day light, eternal sailor moon 


	11. A Missing Darien

Disclaimer: IDOSM.  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Yes, Andrew was making his way towards Serena. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and bit her lower lip. Andrew had a stern face on as he held his head low. He stopped at a mere 6 inches away from Serena. Then slowly looked up.  
  
* * *  
  
He made his face even more stern as he looked her in the eye. Then, he relaxed his face, sighed, and dropped his head again. "I owe you an apology." He muttered. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. Their was a long pause between them. Then, most likely because he was scared of losing a friend, Andrew looked up into Serena's eyes. "You're forgiven." Serena nodded. She then threw her arms around him and said, "AS LONG AS YOU NEVER YELL AT ME AGAIN!!!" She looked Andrew in the eye. "That's Raye's job." The girls chuckled at their friends. Serena turned around to talk to Darien, but quickly realized that... He was gone!  
  
* * *  
  
"Girls, where'd Darien go?" Serena asked. The girls looked around confused. "He was standing behind you a minute ago." Lita pointed out. Serena looked to Amy and asked, "you didn't see him did you?"  
  
* * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Serena was hugging Andrew and Darien started to back away. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Darien shook his head and put a pleading face on.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
* * *  
  
"No." Amy lied. Serena was so bent on finding him, that she didn't notice the guilty look in Amy's eyes. "Will all of you PLEASE help me find him?" Serena begged. "Of course we will Serena." Said Mina.  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien where are you?" Serena yelled. They had split up, each of them taking a different angle around the island. Serena herd rustling by the fresh water hole. She turned, jumped on the rock that blocked the view of the water, and looked down. Sure enough there was Darien, skipping rocks on the semi-still water. "Darien, why'd you leave?" Serena asked, her head still leaning over the edge of the rock. Darien's eyes went wide at the sound of Serena's voice. "I wanted to leave you and ANDREW alone." Darien said as he rolled his eyes. "I've known Andrew all my life, he's like a brother to me. So what are you talking about?" Serena explained. "Brother," he forced a laugh. "Right." Serena cocked an eyebrow and jumped down next to him. "Was that a hint of jealousy I heard?" Serena sniggering. "Jealousy?" He laughed. "Jealous of what?" Serena tried to get him to look her in the eye. "I don't know, just never had anyone be jealous over me before." She shrugged. "Uh huh, yeah, right, SURE. There's probably guys lined up at your door right now." He said. He seemed to be intrigued by a rock, until he chucked it into the water. "What the heck are you talking about? How smart do you have to be to open your eyes? Look at me! What nut case would line up at my door?" Serena nearly shouted. "So your telling me that you never have a problem with guys flocking around you?" Darien asked. "Uh, YEAH. Where have you been? Saturn? You of all people should know I'm not beautiful, pretty, smart, graceful, charming, WELL BEHAVED! I mean you only tease me about it EVERY DAY!" She exclaimed. Darien hung his mouth open in a hurt sort of way. "OKAY! USED to tease me." She admitted. "Thank you." Darien said picking up another rock. "Can we go now? The girls and Andrew are probably worried about us now." Serena asked. "You." Darien said. "What?" Serena asked. "Their worried about you, not me, or us. You. " Darien pointed out. "Darien, why do you always picture yourself alone? Andrew's tried and tried to be your friend. Why do you push everyone away?" Before he could answer. Mina dropped her head down. "Come on! We just remembered something!" She then ran towards, what the two thought, was a useless helicopter.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena and Darien raced to the helicopter to see Andrew digging threw the back. "AHA!" He exclaimed. "We did bring along an extra can of gas!" Everyone was squealing in excitement. "But Andrew, the fuel tank 's busted, broken. It wont hold the fuel." Serena reminded him. "But we can FIX it." He laughed wildly. "Its only a small crack! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serena looked at the helicopter and began squealing along with the rest of the girls. "We really WILL make it off this island!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
DON'T HATE ME!!! I only stopped their because I'm getting tired! Don't worry I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! Please review or e-mail. THANX!!!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	12. A little bit of hope

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
The girls were starting to enjoy the idea of their first night on the little island. Amy had found the salt water soothing, Lita enjoyed fighting of animals, Mina was expectingly happy about being stranded with Andrew, Raye loved to tease Serena and Darien about being stuck alone on an island for days on end, Andrew, well Andrew was just to preoccupied with fixing the tank then anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
With the fire flickering behind her, Serena made her way to Andrew. He was laying underneath the large helicopter, trying to see what he could do with the broken fuel tank. "Umm... Andrew? Well you know how you said that the helicopter wouldn't fit all of us in?" Serena asked stroking the sand. Andrew grunted in reply. "Well, all of us still wouldn't be able to get of the island. We'd still have to leave someone behind." She said, worried.  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew lifted his head up and smashed it into the belly of the large machine. He cursed then pulled himself out from under the flying vehicle. "We'll call for someone on the radio. It'll be easier to spot us with the helicopter." Andrew explained. "Well then why are we fixing the fuel tank?" Serena asked. "The radio runs on gas instead of electricity. Thats why." Andrew told the blonde haired girl. "Serena blinked and said, "oh." She then looked back to the fire that was burning exelently. "Well I'll be with the girls if you need me." She then turned around and sat with the girls.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien watched Mina and Serena chatter excitedly. It was a perfectly safe conversation until, "Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" Mina asked. Raye, who had been gossiping with Lita, turned to Mina and said, "Hey thats not such a bad idea!" Amy was reading a book she had brought along. When Mina turned to her and asked if she wanted to play, she hesitated. "I don't know if its such a good idea..." Lita slapped her on the back playfully and said, "aww come on Ames. We can't do any harm way out here can we?" Amy sighed and gave in. "Oh, alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Now everyone who had joined the game turned to Serena, Darien, and Andrew. "OH NO!" Serena shouted. "Not after what I had to do last time! UH UH!" Darien turned to Serena with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "What did they make you do last time Serena?" He asked. Serena had a shocked look on. "For your information," she started. "They made me go over to the neighbors house asking for a cup of sugar." She explained. "Now how is that horrible Serena?" Darien asked. Serena glared daggers at him. "IN MY UNDERWEAR!"  
  
* * *  
  
Just the thought of Serena in her under garmets made Darien blush. He turned to the girls and said, "Oh yeah, yeah thats horrible." The girls rolled their eyes. "Come on Serena, that was only one time! And besides, I don't think we'll find any neighbors around here." Raye said, trying to convince Serena to play. "Fine I'll play," Serena started. The girls screamed a chorus of "YAY!"'s. "If Darien plays." She said smiling wickedly at Darien. "OH NO!"  
  
* * *  
  
After trying to convince him for around fifteen minutes, Darien gave in. Well, sorta. "I'll do it if Andrew plays." He said with a wide grin. Andrew, who was working on the fuel tank, over herd his name be mentioned in a conversation about truth or dare. He pulled himself out from underneath the helicopter and walked towards the group. "Why was my name mentioned?" Andrew asked. Mina looked up with pleading eyes. "We need one more person, PLEASE?!?!?" Andrew, who couldn't stand puppy dog eyes, sat down with his legs crossed and said, "fine."  
  
* * *  
  
"We're gonna do this in alphabetical order, first names. So, Amy your first. Ask someone truth or dare." Amy looked at the circle. "Who shall I chose," She muttered. "Who shall I chose?"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
DON'T KILL ME!!!! OMG I have over 100 reviews!!! YIPEE! I'd like to thank... J/K. Anyways. You guys have been absolutely great! But don't stop reviewing yet. I still have lots o' chapter to put out! Thanks!  
  
writing by moonlight and daylight,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	13. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Everyone waited anxiously for Amy to say something. "I choose..." She started. "Lita! Truth or Dare?" Lita thought for a moment and then shouted, "DARE!!!" There were a few "oohs" and "ahhs". Amy bit her lower lip and thought. "I dare you to wrestle Serena." Amy said. "Ooookkkkk." Lita said rolling her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena whimpered as she repeated, "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!" But in a split second Serena was on the ground, eyes clamped together.  
  
* * *  
  
"ITS ANDREW'S TURN!!!" Raye screamed. Andrew looked around. "I choose Serena! Truth or Dare?" Serena didn't need to think about it. "Since I don't want to get wrestled to the ground again... Truth." She said. "Hehehe! WRONG choice Serena! I truth you-" Andrew was cut off. "PLEASE! DON'T DO IT ANDY! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL EAT CARROTS! JUST DON'T DO IT!" Serena screamed in agony. "- to tell everyone here who you have a secret crush on." He smiled wickedly. Serena nearly cried. "I'm gonna go slither under a rock and die after this." She muttered something that sort of sounded like. "Rarien" and then sighed realizing they couldn't tell what she said. "What was that Serena?" Andrew asked. She smirked and said. "Not telling. I don't want to play anyone more." Then she walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien had sneaked off from the aggravating game to go after Serena. He walked around screaming her name before he heard someone say, "Darien?" Serena sat behind a large boulder, and seemed to be crying. "Oh, Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked concerned. "What if we never get off this island? I'll be the reason my friends are stuck here! I'll be the last person you'll see!" She then began to silently cry again. Darien sat down next to her and hugged her around the shoulders. She in return, began to sob into his chest. "It's okay, we'll get off this island. And even if we don't, I'm glad you'll be the last person I'll see." He soothed, whispering in her ear. She sniffed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena was the last to awake. She found herself inside the helicopter. But she knew she hadn't fallen asleep there. So how did she get here? She opened the door and jumped out to see everyone sitting around the, still burning, fire. As soon as she was in sight, Darien greeted her. "Good morning, Serena!" She smiled and sat down next to him. Raye smirked and said mockingly, "Oooooh... what's this? Darien and Serena sitting next to each other?" Everyone put on pretend shocked faces. Serena looked with a stern face to Raye. "CAN IT!" She screamed. Raye blinked and backed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Serena. Why don't you tell everyone how you saved my life?" He asked. She turned to him with a face that read perfectly well like ' what-are-you- thinking-?' Raye smiled. "Yeah Serena, why don't you tell us?" She said. Serena blushed, and then shrugged. "S-sure I guess." She then proceeded to tell them what happened the night that the tree fell over on Darien. How she lifted it without even noticing, careful not to gloat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now why don't you tell them how you saved me?" Serena said looking to Darien. "I only saved you because you didn't know how to cure the sting." Darien said modestly. "I said my tale, you tell yours!" She argued. "Okay!" He said almost backing away. He then told about how Serena had made a spear, and then got hurt by the Starfish vine (AN: that STILL makes me laugh! Starfish Vine. YAH! SUUURRRREEE.). Everyone seemed to be intrigued by his intelligence on the plant. He always replied to a complement by saying, "Its nothing! REALLY!" After his story faded out, everything was quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've done it!" Andrew screamed an hour later. "I've fixed the tank!" He screamed. Everyone stared shocked. "WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!" Serena screamed. Andrew jumped in the cockpit of the helicopter and grabbed the radio. "Hello? Number 275 has crashed on an island in the Bahamas. We need a back up helicopter. HELLO? HELLO?!?!" But no one answered Andrew's call. It seemed all hope was lost. Nothing would get them off this island... Not now. Not ever.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hehehehehe...Nothing except the author of the story!!! Review and the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks again!  
  
writing by moonlight and daylight,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	14. You believe me Don't you Darien?

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena chucked a rock into the ocean as she whimpered. Why did this have to happen? She thought. Why'd they have to crash in the first place?  
  
* * *  
  
No one spoke to each other. Darien looked as though he was itching to cheer Serena up. But Serena, of course, didn't notice. "Its all my fault." She muttered several times. She was so frustrated she felt like ripping her hair out. "Why didn't you guys just-just leave?!" She shouted randomly. They all looked up. "You know we couldn't have left you here!" Lita told her. "But you had futures." She whispered. It was a side of Serena that they had never seen. She wasn't making the best of things. She was blaming herself, taking responsibility.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien could no longer see her in this state. He jumped up, walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Serena," he said, getting her attention. "What's done is done, and I'm sure each of us would've done all of it over again. None of us would leave you in that situation." Serena's tear-full, baby blue eyes looked into Darien's serious midnight eyes. She looked as though she was going to scream at him. But instead, her lip shivered and she threw her arms around Darien's neck, and cried.  
  
* * *  
  
There was no mistaking how much they loved each other at that solitary moment. As she cried, all the girls looked at each other and bowed their heads. But they didn't cry; they smiled. Maybe Serena and Darien didn't realize it yet, but they truly, deeply, adored each other....  
  
* * *  
  
It ended up that Serena fell asleep in his arms. (AN: Aaaawwwwwww...) He lifted her gently and placed her in the helicopter. He came back with a sad _expression on his face. "She can't handle all this stress." He told them. "She cried for 2 hours straight! I'm glad she's still sleeping." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed to where they had set the shelter up once more. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel Darien?" Andrew asked, walking after his friend. Darien spit out the banana that was in his mouth. He wiped the chewed banana off his mouth with his shoulder. "What are you talking about Andrew?" asked Darien, acting bewildered. "You obviously love her, Darien." He said annoyed.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the helicopter where Serena was supposed to be sleeping, a blonde girl was sticking her head under the large vehicles dashboard. She was playing with wires, for a purpose. Something beeped; she jumped and hit her head out of fright. She moaned and then slowly came up. She looked around to see what had made the noise, plotting to smash it. Then she realized, someone was saying something on the radio! Now what was the helicopters number? She could go get everyone... But by the time she got back, it could be broken again. She picked up the walkie-talkie (AN: can you tell I didn't know what to call it?) and pushed the button on the side. "Err... umm... uh... Helicopter 275 is broken down on an island in the Bahamas. We need a back up helicopter." She spoke wildly, everything floating back to her memory. "Did you find any survivors?" The lady on the other end asked. "Yes, two." Serena replied. She heard typing from the other end. "We're going to try to get one out there in 3 days, but I can only promise one in 7." The woman said. "Th-thank you!" Serena said with a burst of excitement. "How will you flag us down?" The woman asked. Serena stopped her cheering. "Uhh... I don't know... but you'll find us, don't worry." Serena assured. "How many seats will the helicopter need?" The woman asked once again. "Uhh 7" Serena counted. "Alright." and then the other line went dead. "WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!" She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena immediately jumped out of the flying machine. "GUYS, GUYS, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" She exclaimed. "What Serena?" Andrew asked. " A helicopter's coming!" She exclaimed. "Oh Serena, it was just a dream." Raye laughed. "No, NO! You don't understand! A helicopters coming! Why don't you believe me?" She screamed. "Serena, it's not that we don't believe you, it's that it was only a dream." Andrew said. Serena winced. They didn't believe her. She turned, awe struck, to Darien. "Y-you believe me...Don't you?"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
I am so evil! Please review. Umm I wanted to thank this one person who said that I had the potential to be a writer. Umm thank you. Heh. Personally, I don't think my stories are that great. Well. That's my opinion. PLEASE E- MAIL------- countrymoonstar@yahoo.com or eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
writing by moonlight and daylight,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	15. You lie!

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Darien winced. What was he supposed to say? He heaved a sigh. "I-I believe you Serena." Serena's eyes glared with anger. "No you don't! Your just saying that! Well guess what? I'm not falling for it! Your just some wacked college freak, who picks on high school students for fun!" Serena screamed. She ran off into the island jungle. Darien turned to Andrew with truthfull eyes. " I really did believe her." He whimpered. Andrew giggled nervously. "Heh. That didn't go well."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena kept running untill her feet almost slipped from beneath her. When she fell to the floor, she began to cry. Not her usual above-the-decimel- scale-cry, more of a cry like her heart had been broken... and it had. "What am I going to do now?" Serena asked herself aloud. "I can't survive without any blankets, or-or,-" She whimpered. "Darien."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien wasn't doing any better than Serena, except the fact that he had blankets. He was just as miserable. Why did he have to stumble over his words when it mattered most? Why couldn't he just say, "Of course I believe you!" (AN *doges tomatoe from Darien* AHHHH.... ITS BECAUSE OF ME OKAY!!! Jeeze. *Darien picks up tomatoe* I'LL GET YOU TOGETHER!!! STOP WITH TOMATOES!!!) Was he cursed? (AN If Darien don't kill me Serena will...) He had to tell her how he felt... and soon. If he didn't, he may loose her forever! But first, he will have to get her to look at him again...  
  
* * *  
  
"ARGH!" Serena screamed. "I'm gonna have to go back to camp." She decided, looking around. She'd go ...If she could find her way back to camp...!  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! I just wanted to get a chapter out! Didn't wanna spend time on it... Just wanted to get it out... REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	16. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M  
  
Stranded With HIM  
  
Serena gave a slight whimper after she realized that no one could here her screams for help. She ran in one direction, but quickly realized that it ended in a 50 foot drop to the ocean below. After trying several different ways, she dropped to the ground, held her head, and cried.  
  
Darien was sitting around the fire with the girls and Andrew. He was really worried about Serena, where could she be? Suddenly his head started to throb with pain. He heard a familiar voice cry and rubbed his temples, and then it went away. "Guys!" He screamed. "Serena's in danger... She's lost... or or... something!" He insisted. "Oh Darien... you just being paranoid." Andrew laughed. But it was to late, Darien was jogging in the direction he had last seen Serena heading.  
  
"Serena!" He called. "SERENA!!!" He moved forward into a field. "Darien?" A voice replied. He looked down to see a tear-stained face, that belonged to none other than his Serena. "Are you alright?" He asked, crouching down to the girl. "I just, just wanna go back to the camp." She cried. Darien helped the shivering girl up, and they headed back to camp.  
  
~ On the way back to camp ~  
  
"You know... I really did get a hold of Tokyo airlines." Serena explained, walking beside Darien. "I know." He put his arm around her shoulders, and then they continued on.  
  
~ Camp ~  
  
They were all sitting down at the fire, Serena's head rested on Darien's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran off..." She said, nuzzling her head into Darien shoulder. "You had every right in the world." He said, putting his arm back around her shoulders. She smiled and then fell asleep in Darien's arm.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
:D Well... I know it took me a very very long time to get this out... but... was it worth it?  
  
Twisted Angel 


	17. A mocking fish

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
Serena sighed at the morning light. As she got up, she felt her self begin to fall, and was caught by muscular arms. She looked up to see Darien. "You need more protien." He said, smiling. "I guess, might as well get some for the girls and Andrew too." She agreed, steadying herself. Darien nodded and they headed off towards their fishing cove.  
Serena grabbed her spear, and then got the material for Darien's, when he had finished his, she smiled. "Lets go fishing!" Darien nodded and they began to spear fish. And when Serena was about to throw her spear into the water again, she spotted a lump, floating to the cove. As it came closer, she could tell it was squarish, then she knew it was a book, then she realized it was Darien's book, and grabbed it, all while Darien was eyeing a fish, that seemed to be mocking him. "C'mere you bony little piece of scales!" He'd say as he threw his spear at it. Once, he believed that it had stuck its tounge out at him.  
Serena tapped him on the shoulder, it scared him, and he threw the spear. The fish acted as if it had been hit, and floated to the top. Darien jumped, "Yeah! Take that you dumb fish! Woohoo!" He called. Serena tapped him on the shoulder again, and he turned to her. "What?" He asked. She showed him the book, he took it, and threw it out into the ocean. "I was only reading it to impress you anyway." He smiled. "Impress me? With a book? I think all this salt water is getting to you." She laughed. He turned back to the fish, who was mocking him once more, standing on its fins and immitating him. Darien gawked, and Serena bent down. "Awww, how cute!" She exclaimed. She rubbed under its chin, and turned back to Darien. "It was mocking me!" He screamed, pointing at the fish. "Sure it was..." Serena replied. "C'mon Nostradamous." She said, pulling him back to camp, fish on her spear. The fish laughed and swam away.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien was still swearing that the fish was smarter than it looked. Declairing it stood on its fins. Serena shook her head, and went to get him some fresh stream water. As she went, she passed the same cove they were fishing at, and saw the fish mocking Darien, she nodded slowly, and went to get herself some water too.  
She returned with the liquid and sat down next to Darien, who was still trying to figure out the fish. Andrew, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy, came over and sat next to them. That jogged Serena's memory that they had to find some way to get the helicopter pilots to know that they were there. Serena got up silently, and walked over to the tree that had held Darien hostage nights before. She grabbed it, and proceeded to try and drag it. It didn't work too well. (AN- WELL OF COURSE IT DIDN'T! Darien wasn't trapped underneath it, ready to be squashed!) Soon, Darien had come in, and began to help her, still, it wouldn't move. The girls began to come in, still not knowing what she was doing, and helped pull the tree. Finally, Andrew joined them, and they brought the fallen tree out to the beach. Many more followed, and they ended up spelling, 'HELP!' on the large island.  
  
* * *   
  
Soon it was night, and they all fell asleep, unknowing to the helicopters taking off from Tokyo air force...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
How'd you like this chapter? I know its been a month. I've been working on my other stories. Please forgive me? I've kind of lost touch with this story, and I'm sorry if its not as funny as usual. Two more chapters and this should be over. Then I can finish other stories and so on. I'll probably revise this when its finished. Anyways, please review. I know you probably hate me for it being soooo boring and not funny. (Except for the fish part, I thought that was kinda funny)   
  
Sorry for the boring story, please review anyway,  
  
Dark Angel 


	18. The End

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Quote: "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing"- Charlie Camden - The Santa Clause  
  
Stranded with HIM  
  
"SHUT UP!" Serena screamed, grabbing some sand and stuffing it in her ears. When the sound got louder, she growled and opened her eyes. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at whoever was making that stupid sound. "SHUT UP MEATBALL HEAD!" Raye shouted, turning over to the gawking Serena. "ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE DEAD???" She asked angrily. "She woke you up Raye, she succeeded." Mina mocked sleepily, at the now gawking Raye. "Where's the fire?" Lita asked, blinking wearily. Now Mina sat gawking. Amy had already been awake, being the first to drool. "Turn off the Alarm Clock I'm up!" Moaned Andrew. "That's a nice way of saying SHUT UP!" Darien screamed. They both looked at the gawking girls. "Women, so easily amused." Darien chuckled. Serena threw a banana over her shoulder, and it hit Darien in the face. "Yet so utterly aware." Darien said, falling backwards absent mindedly. Then Andrew noticed what they were staring at, and joined them. Darien stared at Andrew. "I never knew Andrew was a woman." He smiled at his friend. That got him an elbow in the stomach, courtesy of Andrew. Darien turned to see what they were staring at, and his only words after that were, "HOLY SPIT!"  
  
2 large helicopters were flying merrily towards them. Almost side by side, these vehicles were landing gracefully on the water. (AN--- Should I have a mutant shark come up and gobble them down? Nah... There's a point where you've got to draw the line!) Andrew gulped. "Serena?" He asked, getting her attention, but not taking his eyes off the helicopters. "Yeah Andrew?" She said, staring at the helicopters like everyone else. "If this isn't a hallucination, or jungle fever, I believe I owe you an apology." He said, as the pilots began to take out a life boat, and paddle in. "Us too." The girls chorused, now focussing on the HOT guys paddling towards shore. "Lita," Mina began. "There's the fire." Lita nodded agreeingly, and Darien began to look at the girls like 'what-are-we? Chopped-liver?' Then quickly covered Serena's eyes in jealousy. Serena protested bye pulling them off and screaming "KNOCK IT OFF!!!" As if they were still enemies.  
The pilot walked up, his broad shoulders covered in electronics. Mina walked up, smiling. "Are you Mina Sanchez?" The pilot asked, in a deep voice. "I'm whoever you want me to be..." She replied dazedly.  
  
They gathered on the plane, Serena and Darien in one, the girls and Andrew (who, by the way, was still looking at Mina like she'd murdered his mother) in the other. Once they were in the air, Serena and Darien were the only ones still awake (except the pilots) on either of the two planes. "So," Serena trailed off, not knowing what to say. 'Damn these one worded sentences.' She cursed at herself. "So," Darien replied, also trailing off. Serena smiled at Darien's mock, and he smiled back. "What're you gonna do when you get back home?" Serena asked, hoping to make good conversation. "Lay back, watch TV, eat, maybe have a good cup of coffee. You?" Darien asked. Serena didn't know what to say, she didn't want to mention family, since Darien really didn't have any. "Same." She replied, cursing her self again for the one word sentences. "Serena, I have to tell you something..." Darien said, not sure if he should of said anything. Serena's eyes glistened happily, maybe he did love her! "Yes Darien." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. Darien sighed, then shook his head. "I uh... forgot." Darien lied. Serena nodded disappointed. "Serena?" Darien asked again. She looked up hopefully. "Could you pass me that blanket?" Serena sighed again, and walked to the back of the large helicopter, then came back with a blanket. She was about to hand it to him, when she stepped on the end, and fell forward, landing on a very surprised Darien. They were face to face, only centimeters away from eachothers faces. Darien, seeing his opportunity, looked into Serena's eyes. "I remembered what I wanted to tell you." Serena raised her eyebrow. And before she knew it, she was passionately kissing Darien. "That's a great deal to forget." She smiled. "Tell me about it." He grinned back.  
  
~ Off The Helicopter ~  
  
Serena met up with the girls and Andrew, Darien's arms wrapped around her waist. "Well?" She asked. Mina sighed. "Married." She said with a look downward. Serena looked to Lita. "Gay." Lita said, rolling her eyes. Serena looked to Raye. "Kids." She said, scowling. Then Serena looked at Amy, who was biting her nail, and blushing profusely. Serena noticed that the girls were kind of glaring at Amy with disgust. "Well?" Serena asked. "His name is Greg, I'm gonna give him a call later on." She smiled. Serena laughed inwardly, and put a smile on her face, an anime sweat drop beside her head.  
  
~ 7 years later ~  
  
Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Andrew were on a beach, that looked identical to the island they had been stranded on. This time, a little more populated. Serena was leaned against Darien's chest, watching a pink haired child running around with a pail and shovel.  
Amy was reading a book, a brown haired man sitting next to her, also reading a book, she turned and smiled at him, then kissed him on the lips.  
Lita was laying on her stomach, a man applying sun tan lotion to her tanned back.  
Andrew was also laying on his stomach, Mina applying sun tan lotion to HIS back. She pouted. "Aren't guys suppose to do this?" Andrew slipped his sunglasses on. "You owe me for looking at those guys." He replied. Mina hit him upside the head, "That was 7 years ago nut case!" She screamed. Andrew sighed, got up, and began rubbing Mina's back with sunblock. "Women, so forceful." He muttered, Darien agreed bye shaking his head. Andrew was squirted in the face with sunblock, he wiped it off his sun glasses and grimaced. He turned to Darien and laughed. Darien had a sand pail stuck on his head, and was struggling to get it off. Serena got up, and walked over to the little girl, calling her Rini. She then began to play with her, purposely ignoring the shouts for help from her husband.  
  
The End  
  
WOW! OMG, I have over 170 reviews, that has got to be a record for me. Thank you so much, to all that reviewed. A few names really stick out, and I list them below.  
  
Deny--- You've reviewed me god knows how many times, never once saying anything mean, or unnecessary.  
schoolgirltill2005---- You put me on your favorites list, and haven't criticized me once.  
Darien's Angel---- Of course, you edited my stories for a while, and told me when they were totally unbelievable, corny, or just plane stupid.  
SailorU---- You've reviewed me, put me on your favorites list, and just been really supportive, thanks.  
SailorEclipse----- Oiy, I'm gonna start repeating myself soon, ummm, you've reviewed me so many times I can't count them. You've been really supportive also.  
Moon-Angel----- You've just... well... lifted my spirits, and I thank you for that.  
Joey--- You've reviewed me a bunch of times, and urged me to continue, thanks :D  
KeeperOfTheMoon---- You've reviewed me lots too, thanks.  
  
If I have forgotten to put your name down, it doesn't mean your not appreciated. This is the people who've reviewed me through the story, that I could remember off-hand. I hope that the next 'big' story I write is as successful as this. Thanks,  
  
Dark Angel 


End file.
